A Dark KON! Story Twisted Happy
by Craxuan
Summary: Time, Set on one year after Season 2. Azusa & Yui, this story demonstrates to you readers how the wrong choices at the wrong time in life can lead to ultimate tragedy. Forgive my grammar mistakes if there's any.


A K-On! Tragedy, Twisted Happy

**Well due to the fact I wrote this 7+ hours straight (I am never, ever writing again especially during exam time. And then it's 6.30 in the morning) the title absolutely sucked but whatever. Enjoy.**

It was late. The red sun poured the last of its blood red paint onto the high school that Nakano Azusa now studies in. The once little pony tailed girl is now in her senior years, currently studying alone in her empty classroom although she should have been back home hours ago.

If there was a person, one could have mistaken her intense concentration towards the English textbook laid in front of her as a laser beam of fire. And then they would have said, _she isn't like that before. What's gotten into her?_

Certainly that was the case one year ago, when she came to class pale as a ghost with the darkest black underneath her eyes. The look on her young face was so haunting, so empty, it was as if her very soul was tore out of her chest. Even more horrifying was the glassy eyes of hers without any lights of life. She definitely isn't blind, but… They felt like death was staring, and so her distant classmates avoided her like the plague. Friends – Even they couldn't get close. One year had passed since then.

Only one year had passed, but things were already too different from once upon a time.

A few minutes passed as the retreating red light finally squeezed a small sigh from Azusa as she arched backwards to stretch herself. Her eyes were painful and blurry, but that was to be expected since she has been studying her head off right after the final class was over. She cocked her head lightly at the opened window beside her, staring towards the distant sky as if begging for help. That bored and cold look on her face looked nothing like her, and yet that was the expression she held as defiantly as she could. Behind her the wooden door creaked slightly as the gentle swirl of invisible wind blew, pulling a few strands of Azusa's hair apart. And so Azusa thought to herself, _Mio sempai would definitely jump out of her seat if she was here, haha._ She stuffed the books into her bag without looking and left. _No doubt Ritsu sempai would follow up and whisper something – anything would do, actually – and aggravate Mio sempai up ten times worse._

She passed the corridors with quick, quiet steps, and her strides lengthened further when she passed the stairways that would lead her to the Light Music Club. She wish that it ceased to exist, it didn't do her any good when _I wonder what new snacks Mugi sempai has for us today_ echoed within her head with each pass. Her fist would then clenched unconsciously to the point she would break her well kept nails. She might never play a guitar anymore, but it was a habit she just couldn't quit, as a girl _that's a lie_ she wouldn't want that extra attention anyway _a lie a lie_ it did her no good _LIES_

She has finally walked passed the school gates and stopped momentarily as Azusa took a deep breath, before stroking her soft black hair. Going to school is nerve wracking, but walling herself inside the house felt even worse, therefore she chose to attend even though she thought her heart couldn't take it. Azusa kicked the hard ground hard as if to release some of the mental pressure, and just as she was ready to take a step forwards, a voice she thought she will never hear again for life called out.

"… !"

_Impossible. It can't be._

"… sa!"

_She was gone. Away. Disappeared. Vanished without a trace. Along with her sister._

"Neh, Azusa, are you okay? It's rude not to look at your sempai's face you know! Hello?" Soft, yet firm arms wrapped around her body as that familiar sense of warmth slammed at her back. Her dainty but childish voice was the same as ever. That heart of ice Azusa held cracked as if struck by lightning. A trembling voice dared to speak as if questioning fate as cold sweat broke all over her tiny self.

"…Yui… sempai?"

* * *

"Here, coffee. That'll be 100 yen, thank you." Azusa handed over a tin of coffee to Yui as the latter puffed up her cheeks and whined, "Ahh, Azu-nyan, we didn't see each other for a year and that's how you treat your loving, caring sempai? So cold! And what is this, coffee? Bueh…" Ignoring Hirasawa Yui's constant protests, she relinquished a small smile and settled down right next to Yui. The two girls sat together at the side road of some whatever street they randomly chose as it was growing dark already, but neither seemed up for dinner. She couldn't see very well, but even with only little lights from their surroundings it was clear that Yui did not look like the Yui she is before. She wore a simple, short sleeved white shirt and old blue jeans with green slippers; an attire that is not suited for a girl at all. Not to mention that she now has her bangs down covering one eye and her hair cut slightly short although it was well kept and beautiful. Azusa never thought it was possible with Yui, but the way her eyes glowed due to the street lamps as she kept her sight downwards; that small but gentle smile she held on her face with her left hand stroking the guitar bag beside her… Hirasawa Yui looked so beautiful and mature that the person herself like never before. Everything else beside the two of them felt so… far, like a dream.

The silence extended for another ten minutes. And another ten. Both sides could see the other's drastic changes, neither are willing to speak about the process that led to now. Both sides seemed comfortable with each other company, but Azusa knew that she was not calm. In fact, there was this question she held in her heart so long that it felt like flames eating up inside her. It was a question that she thought she knew the answer, but had – has always felt the need to ask, but couldn't sought release from this torment. Breath left her quenched throat as she downed a mouthful of coffee and asked almost too calmly, "Why… were you gone?"

Silence. Absolute silence hung around the duo like cold air as the tension froze up. Neither looked at another's face, it was too painful to do so. For a moment Azusa thought that there were icy needles sinking into her heart. The change of atmosphere, that millisecond of " " she felt just now –

"… Ah, sorry Azu-nyan. I guess, I was a coward after all. Yes… I think you can say that I ran away. Tried to… And now I'm back here. Ha."

There was nothing more to say. _I couldn't add a single word if I want to._ This is like some classical anime where they bid goodbye and never to see each other again, forever… As if under hypnosis she moved, ready to stand, her small lips already apart to recite a line from memory –

"I've went to see them, Azu-nyan."

That kept her still as a rock before she fell back to the pavement in resignation and if possible, despair. She didn't think she had it in her after so long, since that day when she learned of that horrible incident. Yui stood up, and after a short yawn continued on mechanically, her tone as emotionless as you could – should be when talking about it.

"Akiyama Mio. A fractured collarbone, a broken left leg, severe hits to her head resulting in serious concussion and internal bleeding. Her life was saved after a brain surgery, but the outcome is a deep, ongoing coma." Azusa was a little irritated and disturbed that Yui used Mio-chan's full name as if being an outsider, but it does felt appropriate. 'Mio-chan' is not a name ever to be associated with terms like 'broken' or 'coma'. More importantly, why did she let Yui continue to speak of those horrible things…?

Only then did she notice that her mouth is half opened. She forgot to breathe too. The voice continued to state what that should never be repeated. Or exist.

"Tainaka Ritsu. Both hands were repeatedly crushed by some blunt object to the point they have to be amputated. Her head was hit later, assumed to be the same blunt object that crushed her hands. As a result her mind was bro- broken." There was a pause. Azusa thought she heard a silent sob but it was too quick, too short to determine. Maybe it was a scream. Azusa continued to listen with incomprehensible, sick fascination. Her mind felt like a gurgling pot of hot steel, the list of casualties is coming to an end –

"Kotobuki Tsumugi. Dead."

Something broke inside of her heart. Even then – _Why am I not crying?_ She curled up into a ball and rejected everything around her. For a while the darkness was comforting, chillingly warm, but Yui wasn't going to let her go, her voice reaching out to her, a hand gently holding her shoulder, pulling her back to reality –

Yui smiled again even though Azu-nyan couldn't see her face, and apologized carefully, "I'm sorry, Azu-nyan, I shouldn't have said that. But I. I… I'm sorry." _But she did not hug her._

Azusa's head popped out of her hands and looked at Yui. Her sempai is now crouching behind her with her hand still on Azusa's right shoulder and another using a very familiar guitar as support. Azusa gave a cute yelp of surprise and she spoke, "Ehh? Geetah! You still have it!" "Wah!" Before Yui could react Azusa snatched it over and caressed it lovingly, as if reunited with a long lost partner, "Awah, you kept it so well. Eh?" Behind her Yui slowly crawled up from the floor, her head slightly black with dust after that unceremonious fall and glared Sawa-chan fashion, "A-Zu-Nyan."

"Ehehe sorry~" Azusa laughed lightly, it was something she found it almost impossible to do in the past. She then took a closer look at Geetah while Yui simply stared with small frustration since Azusa had her ignored completely. The night was getting even deeper as lights from houses began to turn off one by one, it'll only be a matter of time before the street lamps are all that's left.

Azusa quickly discovers the Geetah had a broken neck. It must be because of the poor lighting that she missed it at first sight, but she almost couldn't believe her eyes as she turned towards Yui and asked half in surprise, and half in anger, "Yui sempai! Geetah's neck is broken! What happened?" She followed Yui's eyes as the latter slowly stood up with an apologetic look and a smile on her face, "Aiyaya, well I rather not talk about that, unless..." _She didn't finish her sentence_. Without even thinking Azusa answered loudly as if to repel the shadow surrounding the two of them, "And this is such a good guitar too! It is so important to you, to everyone… You should have at least try to fix it…" The tiny girl looked downwards, a bit saddened by the sight of the broken guitar. Suddenly, she felt Yui grab hold of the guitar and motioned for Azusa to let go, and so she did. Her eyes continued to stare forwards aimlessly. The opposite food store has started to close.

"Well, Azusa, I'm going to tell you a story, okay?"

"Eh?" Yui didn't leave her room to speak as she began almost hastily. She took a step, then another, and before long she was walking in circles around Azusa while holding her guitar like a lover, slowly, slowly…

"Once upon a time, there was a boy. He had three great friends around him, just like Mio-chan, Mugi-chan, and Ritsu-chan. They were all in the Light Music Club, and everyone was happy. They even got themselves a new junior as a member!" Yui chatted on happily but Azusa looked bored and interrupted, "Yes yes, it sounds _exactly_ like our history Yui sempai, so unoriginal. And what's with the harem situation…" Yui frowned at Azusa and pouted, "Azu-nyan! Let me finish my story! Ok?" Azusa waved her hand slightly as a sorry, and Yui quickly continued.

"And so this boy lived happily with his four friends as they play together, perform on stage, do training camps, have sleepovers – "

"What? T-Th-That boy slept with four girls? Yui sempai, i-is he… your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell us?" Azusa felt a strong blush on her face as Yui jumped an entire metre off the ground red as a tomato, "N-no! I don't have a boyfriend! It's a mistake!... You're laughing aren't you? Don't laugh! Hey!" It took ten minutes before Azusa finally settled down to a series of mild cough (still laughing) as Yui grudgingly continued her story while staring daggers at Azusa.

"Well, they were enjoying school life, and everyone was happy. Before, the boy lived his life idly and felt that it was nothing, but only when he joined the club did he realize how much happy life can be. He played the guitar, you know? He was clumsy, forgetful, an idiot who couldn't do things right, always in trouble… But everyone was kind to him. Everyone was happy. It truly was the best moment of his life."

Somehow Yui looked so serious, so happy, that even Azusa felt dizzy and gigglish like Yui just by looking at her. It was almost as if she was shining in the dark.

_That is why she couldn't predict, next._

"But one day, everything changed."

Her heart thumped once. Twice.

"The boy had forgotten to write his essay, and so he stay in class to finish it. Since he wasn't good in English, he had to drag his best friend – Not among the four I mention just now – to help him with the homework. It still took him three hours to finish since it was a very, very long essay. By that time club is already over, and everybody went back home, so he goes home too. When he reached home, there was no home."

"It was burning, half collapsed, and his sister was missing."

Azusa found the story a bit jarring to her ears, not to mention she didn't expect Yui sempai to be the kind who tells sad stories. And there was something wrong about her tone…

"The boy was crying and crying and crying. He couldn't find his sister anywhere, and the firemen won't let him close the house. He was slightly relieved when the firemen told them they didn't see a soul in his house, but his sister is still missing. She should have been home a long time ago. And so with his guitar on his back he began to search the streets, yelling for his sister. Like this, Azu-nyan," Yui suddenly walked rapidly towards Azusa with her face twitching in agony and pain, startling the girl but that cry from Yui's throat next absolutely threw her off –

**"AAAAaaaaaAaahhhHHhh, Uui, UI! UUUIII! UI!... Ahhh…"**

_Like a corpse's dying wail, she wailed and wailed and wailed_. Nakano Azusa felt shivers shocking and running across her heart, something is wrong with Yui, she have to get out of here _now_ –

"Ah, sorry Azusa, did I scare you? Ehehehe, lately I've been practicing acting since it looks fun, you know? I'm sorry!" She flashed Azusa a smile of absolute brightness and innocence, and Azusa thought it could lit up the entire town. The acidic fear that's eating her up just seconds ago quickly faded away as she pouted and laughed rather shakily, "That was mean Yui sempai! You look so scary just now I was going to run! And why do you use Ui's name? That was horrible… I don't think I want to hear anymore." The pony tailed girl began to stand, but then to her surprise Yui suddenly grabbed her and forcibly pushed her back to the pavement. _Eh? Eh?_ Yui look right into her eyes and grinned while doing a cute no-no gesture with her hands, "Azu-nyan. When people are telling you a story it is very rude not to listen until the end, you know! I'm almost finish so please listen to me, okay?"

It's very hard to resist Yui's puppy dog expression when she is already super cute. Azusa felt whatever's left of her resistance crumbled like sand as she released a sigh and nodded. She still thinks that something is wrong with Yui's tone though, just what is it?

Yui swung her guitar around a bit before resuming and Azusa winced, feeling painful for the guitar itself. Yui was still walking in circles around her, and it was getting uncomfortable.

"The boy's handphone suddenly rang. He was absent minded and totally exhausted after all that screaming, but he somehow managed to answer it. And so he asked,

"… Who is it?"

"Yui… onee-chan… "

"Ui, UI! Is that you Ui? Where are you? I'm coming right now!"

"I'm… sorry… I… couldn't save… the… house…"

"Ui? Where are you? Is it the hospital? I'm coming now so hang in there! Ui? Ui!"

"So… rry…"

The boy screamed for another minute over the phone before realizing it has disconnected, and he quickly ran towards the hospital. Ran so quickly like never before."

Azusa was getting annoyed that Yui was still using Ui, and now herself to present the characters. On top of that she was doing that acting so goddamned real, as if, as if…

"By the time the boy reached the hospital, his sister was dead. The cause of death was a car accident. According to later reports, she must have somehow knocked herself out for several to maybe 15 minutes at most when the fire started, because they found a quite severe bump on the back of her head.

Somehow she must have managed to escape before the gas explosion even though she took in some poisonous smoke when she fainted. It was unlucky that the neighbors weren't there, they say, for it was after school time and many parents were just on their way back to their homes with their kids from school. The discovery of the burning house was so late. But more importantly the boy's sister could not call for help from the neighbors even though she tried ring their doorbells. They found her fingerprints all over the left house's gate. Strangely enough, she had her phone beside her but didn't try to dial an emergency call. On the 4-way road just next to the boy's house street, his sister got hit and run by a car. They never knew who the driver was."

It was starting to sound like some sort of a detective story, and Azusa began to feel calmer than just now. _So it's some sort of quiz then? Well this is a surprise being the way Yui sempai is…_ But the story was vaguely familiar, she thought that she had heard it somewhere before, but that can't be.

_Why not?_

Yui continued with her back facing Azusa, "The boy was sad and half mad with grief. He couldn't believe that his sister, the sister that had taken care of him for so long, that had loved him so much, perhaps even more than their parents. It was too much bad luck, impossible, for his smart sister to die like that. He didn't even believe it for a second, but that was the reality and he is helpless to change it. His friends from the Light Music Club caught news about the tragedy and swarmed the hospital, consoling him and taking care of him. Although he was tired and weary, he noticed something strange about his friends. The first three friends that he bonded with, they were strange. Every time they looked at Ui's room they held in their eyes something unspeakable. Something like, let's say, _guilt_."

Yui paused for a moment and turned towards Azusa. Her smile was still there, her expression was dazzlingly happy as she resumed her story, "The boy was paranoid. It was natural, considering that he had just lost one of his most important love in life. He began to think that his friends were hiding something, that they were indirectly related to Ui's death. It was silly really, there was no way they could have harmed their friend's little sister, could they? After some stupid investigation he would find nothing and resume his normal life as his sister would have wanted him too, laughing and moving forward with his friends.

Another pause. Azusa suddenly realized that this was probably the first time she has heard such a well detailed, complicated story from Yui sempai. The Hirasawa Yui. The impossibly simple and innocent Yui sempai who couldn't even lie well enough to save her cookies.

"He was wrong. He found out. By some chance or miracle – A curse, a curse from hell maybe – he discovered that all three of his friends indirectly killed his sister, Ui. The first one, Tainaka Ritsu."

Azusa jolted upwards from her sit. Did she hear right? _She's just using their names, it's fine, it's fine._ The flames of anger however, was burning. Ritsu sempai is now a cripple in some psychotic asylum! The story might be fake, but was there need to use her friends – their friends like this? "Yui sempai, enough." Azusa made that loud and firm, but Yui wasn't listening. She simply smiled and twirled around Azusa as if dancing, and that irritated Azusa even more.

"At that time, Ricchan was having another weird idea and suddenly decided to learn cooking. And who better than the boy's sister, Ui? And therefore she went to the boy's house and asked help from Ui. However, as usual, Ricchan grew bored soon after making a lot of trouble for Ui. While Ui left the kitchen, Ricchan accidentally knocked down a bottle of cooking oil and tried to clean it up, very messily so. She even put the wiped cloth right beside the burning pan, and forgot to turn the flames off before leaving. Or perhaps she did remember, except that she thought Ui could handle it. Little did she know that Ui tripped herself and hit the back of her head on the table when she was cleaning the mountain of garbage Ricchan made to learn cooking. She thought Ui was taking a nap on the floor!"

That last sentence came out waveringly. _Why?_ Azusa once again tried to stop Yui from continuing her story, but her friend was so deep into it that she was completely oblivious of Azusa. Having no choice, Azusa found herself listening intently to the story. She couldn't pull away.

"Guilty, right? She was the one who caused the fire, and indirectly caused Ui to faint in the first place. And now to the next friend, Kotobuki Tsumugi. Ui woke up later to find the place in flames and tried to save the house, but it was too late. She herself was close to fainting again as she crawled out of the house to save herself. She did make a call, you know. Her mind wasn't clear enough to dial for emergency help so she simply called the first number on her called list, and that was Mugi-chan. Mugi did answer it. Ui was desperate to call for help but couldn't speak properly because her throat is completely dry. She said the first thing that came to her mind,

"Yui… Yui onee-chan…"

"Ara, is it Ui? I'm sorry, Yui-chan is not with me here, I'm already at my home. Oh, papa is back! I'm sorry Ui-chan, let's talk next time okay? Bye~" _Click_.

Azusa suddenly realized that her entire body is covered in sweat. Icy, cold sweat popping out like bugs under the coldest night she had ever experienced. All lights except the street lamps have ceased. She didn't know what time it is, and couldn't move a muscle to check it. Yui is still smiling since the beginning of her story, and showing no signs of stress at all. She finally noticed what was wrong with Yui's intonation too.

"Third friend, Akiyama Mio. The police were wrong when they say that no one saw Ui on the streets when she was hit by the car. There was a friend who went to find Ricchan because they were supposed to study together for a test, and found out that Ricchan came to the boy's house. She saw the car ran over Ui, and immediately went to ran to check out her condition. Unfortunately though, there was blood. Of course there was blood."

Yui's tone was insanely happy, not a trace of sadness or even anger could be found throughout the story, and she had finally noticed it. The silent alarm behind her head all this time was finally getting through, but she still couldn't move a muscle. Was it fear? Shock? Regret? _It's just a story, right? Besides the main character isn't even a girl, it was some random boy Yui sempai fell in love with! Right?_

Then why, why…

Does it sound so… familiar?

"Mio-chan was so frightened by that pool of blood that she couldn't even think properly. Granted that she didn't faint right away, but it must have took at least five minutes before she could remember to call for help. She tried the phone, but her hands was shaking so badly her dials were incomprehensible and even if they're right, she stuttered so badly the operators thought it was some sort of prank and disconnected. She tried raising her voice and scream, not much success either. Witness said that they saw a girl doing some weird squeak show in front of another dying girl, and that it was so bizarre that everything felt like slow-mo. For a full fifteen minutes Mio-chan stared at Ui dying in front of her eyes, slowly but surely, but in the end she did… nothing. It was that witness who called the ambulance."

Why… does it sound so real?

She was shivering heavily right now, shivering so badly it was as if she had a bad cold. She can only stare in horror as Yui slowly walked towards her with Geetah, smiling like an angel _some blunt object to the point_ with her hands stretched, slowly moving towards her completely stiff face. Even then the cursed-like story still goes on.

"The boy confronted them, all three of them. It was raining, but before long everyone's umbrella fell from their hands as they listen to the boy's screams over and over again. Everyone looked _soooooo_ scared, _soooooo_ shocked, _soooooo_ guilty." The delicate fingers began to carass Azusa's face as Yui stared lovingly into her eyes, almost hungrily. Azusa finally could feel her fingers as streams of tears poured down her face like sheens of diamond.

"In the end, all they could do was to say sorry. They could do nothing right when they should, but in the very end they still couldn't do anything. The boy finally snapped. He took his guitar, his beloved guitar, and swung."

**"NOOOOOOOO!"** Azusa sprang forwards like a rabbit, knocking Yui backwards as she ran towards a random direction as quickly as she could. Her screams must have hit a new state record, but it was cold, and the night was deep. Too deep today.

"Hah, hah, hah!" Azusa ran and ran and ran and ran. She was breathing so rapidly she was on the verge of choking but she didn't care. "Hah, hah," Her heart was beating so fast it must be on the verge of a heart attack, but she ran on anyway, "Hah, hah!"

"Neh, Azu-nyan, I haven't finish my story yet." She cursed for the millionth time to be born short.

"Akiyama Mio. A fractured collarbone, a broken left leg, severe hits to her head resulting in serious concussion and internal bleeding. Coma."

Azusa was rubbing her eyes as furiously as she could because the tears just won't stop.

"Tainaka Ritsu. Both hands were repeatedly crushed by some blunt object to the point they have to be amputated. Her head was hit later, assumed to be the same blunt object that crushed her hands. As a result, her mind was broken."

She couldn't – just couldn't stop – bloody – crying –

"Kotobuki Tsumugi. Dead."

Azusa took a corner and ran into a narrow alleyway, but she didn't see the various obstacles in front of her because the tears made her eyes blurry. She tripped and fell over a pot, then got her right arm torn by a deadly nail sticking out of a wooden plank. She screamed in pain and struggled to move, but she couldn't.

And Hirasawa Yui was right there. Right in front of her. Blocking almost all of the street lights with her lone figure. Azusa couldn't see her face, her pain was enough to blind her to all things. But she could hear, she could still bloody hear so goddamn clearly –

"You know what, Azu-nyan? Mugi-chan got her mercy. She didn't answer to Ui's call for help, but that was all. Bad luck, that's why the boy ended her life right there with a straight blow to the neck. It would be too troublesome to go against her family anyway, if she ever survives to tell the tale."

_Right, no kidding, I can't even laugh at your jokes sempai._ Her voice… it was gone. Only a hilarious, continuous note of sobbing.

"Ricchan. She caused the fire, and knocked out Ui. If Ui didn't faint there was no way the house would have burned up, you know, Azu-nyan? Then nothing would have happened, her life and the boy's life would just go on as usual. For being the main culprit of Ui's death, the boy struck her hands repeatedly with his guitar until it was a pile of bloody mess while listening to her screams. It sounded like music. The boy swung the guitar at her head later for the kill, but she survived somehow. It doesn't matter though, it's better that she can live to suffer."

Yui closed in at Azusa slowly just like Yui, and Azusa's eyes cleared at the wrong time to see the bright smile on her face. Happiness glowing so bright that it would lit up a town. Only one word remains in her thought. Why?

_An attire that is not suited for a girl at all._

"Mio-chan. For fifteen minutes, she watched Ui die. She didn't inform the boy about the incident. She didn't call the ambulance. She didn't even scream for help. The boy was so mad he simply swung his guitar at the general direction of her head, hence the broken collarbone. Regaining his senses, he sees the girl close to fainting but not quite yet, and so he broke her left leg. She passed out right away, much to the boy's disappointment. The boy thought that she would die too, but she too survives, though in deep coma. She currently works as a sleep sex worker in the hospital, and is paying for her medical fees pretty well."

_Oh god, god no. No._ Azusa grasped the last of her strength and opened her mouth. She never thought that such a simple injury and cold could sap her strength so easily.

"Why… me?"

Yui cocked her head to one side and thinks. Azusa saw a slight light of hope as she struggles to control her limbs. _I need to move!_

Yui began to speak. Azusa's head shot up in alarm, it was too quick a response, way too quick, she needed more time!... And then she saw the darkness flying down on her.

"You weren't there."

**B A N G**

"Oh, right, Azu-nyan, I lied. The boy is not a boy, she's a girl. Eh... Azu-nyan?"

* * *

Azusa woke up. _I'm… still alive?_ Her head felt as if on fire as blinding pain numbed her sense of reality. _Wait... I feel… so cold…_ Her hands aren't moving, so she tried waiting for her eyes to adjust as the blur slowly faded away, one second passing another…

She saw herself in a pool of ice, where something red was starting to seep through the cracks of water. Her clothes were neatly placed beside the bathtub. Then, pain finally registered near her right waist, like a crack on her skin, there was something _missing_ beneath that crack…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Original inspiration came from this picture (Link: **(3w's plus a dot~)kingdomhearts3 dot org slash picture dot php?albumid=286&pictureid=9241)**, and since then this story has been haunting my mind. I chose the wrong time to write though, I seriously didn't expect it to be so long... Good night... **


End file.
